


Adrien After the Dentist

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dentist, F/M, Funny, high as a kite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no other excuse to write this other than seeing Adrien look like an idiot ;P</p><p>I had my wisdom teeth taken out and my experience was that I was pretty coherent after I woke up.  But I have seen people completely out of their minds after they wake up from surgeries.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoyed my silliness</p></blockquote>





	Adrien After the Dentist

Adrien's Wisdom teeth were coming in and if he wanted to keep his perfect smile, they needed to be removed.  He was nervous about going under the knife since the easiest way to do it was to knock you out with anesthesia.  Marinette volunteered to be there with him since his father and assistant were going to be gone the day of his surgery.  It was scheduled for early morning and Marinette and Adrien were sitting in the dentist's waiting room.  Adrien wouldn't stop fidgeting.  
"Relax Kitty, everything's going to be okay," soothed Marinette.  
"I can't help it!  So many things could go wrong!  I could have a reaction, my teeth are worse than they thought!  They may take all my teeth out!  And I'd have to wear false teeth!  And..."  
"Adrien, stop.  Nothing like that will happen alright.  You will be fine."  
"How can you be so sure," he whined.  
"I just am.  Now, take deep breaths and relax.  Once you're put under it will be over before you know it."  
Adrien still wasn't sure but he trusted his Princess.  Soon he was called in and follows the nurse while Marinette stayed put.  Adrien looked at her in surprise.  
"You aren't coming?"  
"I need to stay here, you go on.  I'll be right here when you're done."  
The dental assistant lead Adrien to the room and got everything checked out.  The dentist came in and greeted him and the assistant placed the anesthesia mask over his face.  Adrien was out in no time.  What seemed like minutes to Adrien was a few hours for Marinette.  During that time, she designed a few outfits and tried to keep the kwami's entertained without being seen.  A dental assistant came out and asked Marinette to follow her.  
"How is he," she asked.  
"He's fine, a little groggy but that is expected from the anesthesia.  It should wear off in a few hours.  Now, he has to keep gauze in his mouth until it stops bleeding.  He should only eat cold soft foods and please be sure his stitches don't come out.  We have a prescription for his pain medication here.  Any questions?"  
"No, I think I got it."  
"Great, I'll take you to him."  
The assistant showed Marinette the room where Adrien was.  He was lying down in the chair looking off into space.  When he noticed Marinette, he grinned and looked a bit sleepy.  
"My Laaaady," he slurred.  
"Hey Kitty, how are you feeling?"  
"I feeeeel great!  Your eyes are pretty!"  
"He might be a little loopy for a while, just go with whatever he says," smiled the assistant.  
Marinette helped Adrien to his feet and walked him out; more like she walked and he stomped.  
"Am I floating?"  
"No, you need to walk," said Marinette.  
"It feels like I'm floating.  Are we in space?"  
"No, we aren't."  
"Are we going to the space ship?"  
"I need to get you to the car."  
Marinette and Adrien walked up to the car and saw the Gorilla standing by.  
"What's a gorilla doing here?  Did he escape the zoo?!  We should return him and then go into space."  
The Gorilla quirked an eyebrow.  
"He's a little loopy from the anesthesia.  He'll be fine in a few hours," explained Marinette.  
Once she and Adrien settled, they were driven to Adrien's house.  
"Mari!  My mouth hurts!"  
"I know, you just got your wisdom teeth out."  
"They took my teeth out?!"  
"Not all of them, just a few.  I got your pain pills and you can take them when we get home."  
"And then we can go into space?"  
"Sure, we can go to space."  
"Yaaaaaaaaas!"  Adrien got quiet for a bit.  He looked at Marinette intently.  "Hey, Mari!  Do you know how much you look like Ladybug?"  
Now this would normally cause alarm for the pig-tailed girl since Adrien's driver was in earshot; but thankfully, they had already revealed themselves to each other.  And Marinette could use the excuse of Adrien being high on anesthesia to keep her identity safe.  
"Really?  I didn't realize," she feigned innocence.  
"Yeah, you do!  Hey, can you ask Ladybug if she'll go up to space with me?"  
"I will see what I can do."  
"Ugh, can I come out now?!  Tikki's cookies are stifling me!"  
Plagg floated up to get some breathing room from Marinette's purse.  Adrien's eyes began to bug out.  
"IT'S AN ALIEN," he shouted at Plagg.  
"Adrien, calm down," cried Marinette.  
"We're being invaded!  By cat aliens!"  
"Shhhhh, shhhh, no we aren't Adrien," soothed Marinette.  
"Marinette?  Is Adrien ok," asked Tikki poking her head out of the purse.  
Adrien saw her and freaked out again.  
"Another alien!  We're being invaded by cat and bug aliens!  Why do you have them?!"  Then he gasped in realization.  "Mari!  You're an alien?!"  
Marinette sighed at his antics; she hoped this would wear off soon.  
"No Adrien, I'm not.  Look, just calm down and relax ok.  We don't want your stitches to come out."  
"I haz stitches?"  
Adrien began to put his fingers in his mouth.  Marinette quickly grabbed his hand.  
"No, don't touch them!"  
"Why can't I touch dem?"  
"Your fingers are dirty and we have to leave them alone."  
"I haz stitches."  
"Yes, you do."  
Adrien went quiet for the rest of the trip and soon they were back at his house.  
"Ooooooooh, who's house iz dis?"  
"It's yours," said Marinette.  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Yes, Adrien, it's your house."  
"But I thought I lived wit chu?"  
"Well, you come over so often you might as well live there."  
"I wanna live wit chu," Adrien whined.  
"Maybe one day, Kitty," said Marinette blushing.  
Marinette helped Adrien get settled in his room.  
"Who's room we in?"  
"This is your room."  
"Whaaaaaa?!"  
"Come on, Adrien.  I got a milk shake for you to eat.  I hope you're hungry."  
After Adrien drank his milkshake and took his medicine, he fell asleep.  Marinette stayed with him just to be sure he was alright.  
"I hope he'll be in his right mind when he wakes up," sighed Marinette.  
"Ya tellin' me!  He kept tryin' to grab me," grimaced Plagg.  
"That stuff really messed with him," said Tikki.  
About an hour later, he was awake.  
"Hey, Kitty," smiled Marinette.  
"Hey Princess.  Am I home already?"  
"Yeah, about an hour ago.  You were pretty out of it," Marinette giggled.  
"Oh, please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing," he groaned.  
"Not really. Just talked about how much you wanted to go to space and take Ladybug with you."  
"I did?"  
"Yep.  You even thought Plagg and Tikki were aliens."  
"Not mention you tried to grab me," grumbled Plagg.  
"Sorry about that," said Adrien.  "What else did I say or do?"  
"Nothing!  That's all," said Marinette quickly.  
"What about when Adrien said he wanted to live with you," smirked Tikki.  
Both teens turned red.  
"Did I really say that," questioned Adrien.  
"Ummmm, yeah, you did," stammered Marinette.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said, maybe one day."  
"I'd like that," Adrien smiled.  
"I would, too," Marinette smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no other excuse to write this other than seeing Adrien look like an idiot ;P
> 
> I had my wisdom teeth taken out and my experience was that I was pretty coherent after I woke up. But I have seen people completely out of their minds after they wake up from surgeries.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my silliness


End file.
